


Name Calling (But in a Good Way)

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Now that Faith & Buffy are a couple, they need a name
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 5





	Name Calling (But in a Good Way)

“Baith,” supplied Andrew. “They look like a Baith.”

“Actually they look like two Slayers with bedhead.”

“What are you guys doing?”

“We figured since you and the Buffster have got this new thing going, we’d give it a name.”

“Like Bennifer, but not because neither one of you is named ‘Jennifer’.”

“But one of us is named ‘Ben’?”

“They’d just use the ‘B’ from your name, B.”

“Don’t help them. I beg of you.”

“I like it when you beg.”

“Whoa. TMI,” interjected Dawn.

“How about Fuffy?” Andrew asked.

“Say it again and I will schedule you for training with Janine.”

Andrew gulped.

“Why don’t you use last names?” Giles helpfully suggested.

“Lummers!”

“That’s awful. There’s a reason why we hyphenate. Summers-Lehane. It’s catchy,” said Willow.

“It’s also five years too soon.”

“I was thinking ten myself. And why do you get to go first?”

“So no one smushes it to Lummers.”

Xander snapped his fingers. “Sumhane.”

“Some what?”

“’Sum’ from Summers and ‘hane’ from Lehane.”

“It’s not terrible.”

“It’s too close to Samhain – the Celtic celebration marking Summer’s end,” Willow said.

“Let’s not go there,” said Buffy.

“Maybe we should just still with Faith and Buffy.”

“Or Buffy and Faith.”

“Or the two Slayers that realized their love for each other after years of fighting their feelings, and each other. Darkness and light – one cannot exist without the other.”

Faith rolled her eyes. Andrew was really too much sometimes.

Buffy reached down, twined her fingers through Faith’s and asked, “So... Buffy and Faith - or Faith and Buffy - it is. Now that that’s decided, what movie are we going to be watching?”


End file.
